


a Fransfiction

by Jessbk27



Category: Undertale
Genre: Aged-Up Chara (Undertale), Aged-Up Frisk (Undertale), Chara is a tsundere, F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2020-07-31 00:07:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20105884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessbk27/pseuds/Jessbk27
Summary: After talking to Sans, Frisk feels something she'd never felt before.





	1. The first time she felt love

**Author's Note:**

> Imagine a eighteen year old female Frisk before reading, so you won't be confused.

After killing Sans and resetting for her to go pacifist Frisk went to her favorite place, the Judgement hall. While at the Judgement hall Sans was there,

"Hey! Sansy!" Frisk yells, 

"oh hey kiddo." 

"Sorry about the last time.." Frisk say's quietly, 

"it's ok, atleast it was before anything big happend" They both laugh,  
Frisk felt something in herself she never felt before, one could say it was love. 

"Y-yeah you're right!" Frisk stutters, "well i'm going to grillby's, you wanna come?" 

"Maybe next time" Like a flash, Sans left. Suddenly a familar voice 

"Ugh.. You're so weird Frisk" The familar voice mutters, "Chara?" 

"No I'm Mettaton, obviously! I'm Chara" She sarcastically responds,

"Why love a skeleton?"

"Shut up! I don't love him" Frisk replies in a angry tone while blushing,

"Yeah you're right you don't love him, It's more like you worship him" 

"I don't worship Sans!" Frisk's head get's redder,

"Sure then... I'm going to go" Chara vanishes, On Frisk's way to Asgore she thinks about Sans, 

"Maybe I am in love with him..." Frisk wonders if it's too late to go back, 

"It'll be fine, Asgore can wait" Frisk talks to herself while going all the from the Judgement hall to Snowdin,

"If Sans was here he'd know a shortcut... but he clearly isn't" Frisk disappoints herself.   
She finally get's there, she see's Sans from the house.

"Hey! Sansy!" Frisk yells, Startled, Sans looks over to see that it was Frisk

"oh hey kiddo.. this seems kinda famillar y'know?" 

"Yeah.." Frisk answers while giggling, 

"So any plans?" Frisk asks hoping for the response to be a no, 

"actually no, don't think so" Frisk starts breathing heavily, 

"uhh.. kid are you doing okay?" Sans looks at Frisk and starts to worry, 

"maybe we should go inside?" "Okay.." Frisk quietly reponse's. They go inside,

"papyrus isn't home so you can do anything you want to basically" Frisk puts her hand on Sans's 

"Anything?" Frisk reponses with lust in her eyes, Sans was blushing while his eyes are completely black 

"you really got me there kid..." Sans winks at Frisk. Sans goes over to the couch and tries to ignore what just happend Frisk joins him,  
Frisk lays her head on Sans's lap. After awhile they both fall asleep until Sans wakes up, 

"hey kid wake up" he says as he tries to wake her up, Frisk awakes and gets up she turns to Sans,

"Oh sorry.." She says referring to her head resting on Sans, "it's okay" he say's while getting up from the couch,

"Oh! I have to go" 

"okay see ya soon?" 

"Okay see you soon!" "has the kid always had feelings for me?" Sans thought to himself.


	2. The day after

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chara thinks about Frisk but suddenly she appears

"What a freak... Ugh why does she have to be attracted to HIM..." Chara sighs then starts laughing.

"I guess I'll just have to steal her from him" Chara smirks.  
Going through Hotland to The Waterfall to Snowdin just to see Frisk

"I guess I'm not that much better than her..."

"Hey Chara" Frisk comes out of nowhere, Chara jumps.

"Jesus! Are you trying to give me a heart attack?" Chara yells at her while Frisk is laughing 

"I have something for you, but I guess you don't deserve it!" Chara moves her head to her side making a tsundere face

Frisk chuckles "If you had something you would prove it to me" Frisk's expression switches she walks closer to Chara

"Unless, you don't have anything" She said as she whispered into Chara's ear

"Tha-that's NOT true!" She pulls out a nicely wrapped cinnabun from her pocket

"Huh.. Guess you do" Frisk then realizes that Chara's blushing

"Look I don't li-" Chara gets cut off by Frisk taking the cinnabun, she watches everytime when Frisk takes a bite, like a creep would

"Hm? Why are you staring at me like that?" Frisk smirks knowing that she was right

"You know that I like someone else, right?" Chara stops moving

"What are you talking about?" She says stuttering and shaking

"Whatever. Thanks but I need to go" Frisk leaves

"God that was close." Chara looks at the cinnabun and sighs

"I think that I can do it, I can confess to her!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I get that this is short, I'm sorry.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a few months, Frisk decided to stop trying to confess to Sans. Until he shows up in her home.

**"It's been three** **months"**

**"How come I can't bring myself to tell** **him" **

Frisk begins thinking about things like "**_If I tell him will he reject?"_ "_He knows, so why isn't he mentioning it?"_**

Anxiety takes her emotions to a point where not even Toriel has heard from her, and Frisk lives in her house.

At best Frisk's acting like she's going through a bad breakup.

At worst Frisk's acting like she's gone insane and started ghosting everyone she knows.

**"Maybe, I should stop trying" **was the last thought Frisk had before ending the night.

Frisk wakes up the next day and finally goes out to eat breakfast. She steps into the kitchen, the thing that made her go insane is in front of her.

As Frisk's eye's widen, she feels anger, betrayal, but also a hint of love. Frisk starts blushing, quickly becoming a tsundere, saying things at a rapid speed.

Sans gets up from the chair he was sitting on. Frisk gets a little startled, while he starts walking to Frisk. Thinking that she'll get attacked, but suddenly, he starts hugging her.

"I'm sorry, For leaving you..." Frisk starts tearing up.

"it's ok.." Sans starts hugging her tighter

"look, how about we catch up" Sans put his hand on her shoulders, and looks into her eyes. 

Frisk begins to blush, but covers it up immediately.

"Uh.. Yeah! We should!"

For the next few hours Frisk and Sans start talking but Frisk feels like she should say something.

"Hey, Sans.."

"yeah, what is it?" Sans looks at her as soon as she talks

"I was wondering about something." 

Frisk turns to Sans, something about that something makes him uncomfortable.

"Do... Do you love me..?" Frisk looks away, while tears are forming.

"of course i love you, if i didn't why do you think i'm here?"

Even though Frisk is in pain she still laughs

"that cheered you up"

"well.. i'm sorry to ruin this mood but i need to head back home" Tears still running down Frisk's face

"but before i go, do you want to go out to eat tomorrow or something"

"Like a date..?" Frisk wipes the tears from her eyes.

"yeah like a date"

"I would love that" Frisk jumps up.

"See you tomorrow then!"

"ok, bye frisk"

Later that night Frisk goes to sleep. while being filled with **Determination **for the next day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I accidentally made it one to two instead of one to three chapters. Also, sorry If this is written weirdly or there's a few mistakes, I made this when I was tired.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction so please be nice when criticizing.


End file.
